Daisy, Daisy
by blinkblink
Summary: A retake of the end of MGS4 act 4. Somehow a major player in this scene has gone forgotten... Rex/Otacon, Rex/Snake. No, really .


Disclaimer: Don't own formatting for this was deadly. You might want to check it out on Rakuen instead (link from profile).

_Run code: 001-stp25ex user name: hemmerich777 access protocol: mhe42BeBPsp1ke9999 _  
Loading Rex.001mhe…  
Loading…  
Loading…  
Enabling GSRE-2  
Enabling WKT D24D Exception Support  
Enabling 03-39g remote access

Start-up initiated 2012-05-25.3265  
Foreign code detected, initiate protocol 522e  
Initiating…  
Foreign code harmless, 2012 timestamppppp  
Foreign code harmless, 2012 timestamppppp  
Foreign code harmless, 2012 timestamppppp  
Foreign code deleted  
Unit Rex.001mhe offline 4,759.4938 days  
Initiate GPS uplink via satellite usa.a.f.943bd  
Unit Rex.001mhe location: 60.5005x-147.3706  
Location identified: Underground Base, Rex hanger, Shadow Moses Weapons Disposal Facility,  
Shadow Moses Island, Alaska.

::lonely::

Processing error, run subroutine 342  
Error corrected Start external audio-visual equipment  
Enabling SETKii

Camera 1 offline  
Camera 2 offline  
Camera 4 offline  
Camera 5 offline  
Camera 8 offline  
Camera 10 offline

::blind::

Processing error, run subroutine 342  
Error corrected

Mic 2 offline  
Mic 3 offline  
Mic 4 offline  
Mic 7 offline  
Mic 8 offline  
Mic 10 offline  
Thermo-sensing operating at 30%  
Night-vision offline  
Atmospheric registry offline

Mapping 4 unknown potential combatants  
Mapping 3 unknown combat units, class 2c mobile combat tank, assessing weapons capability…  
Assessment:

Heavy calibre firearms 100% probable  
light calibre firearms 100% probable  
physical combat 100% probable  
class 3 short-range ballistic missiles 95% probable  
plasma laser 90% probable …

_Username: hemmeric777 run code: 5ii_  
Run offensive program D16  
Run offensive program F16  
Run defensive program C2

::protect::

Processing error, run subroutine 342  
Error corrected  
Target combat units  
Targeting …  
Launch missiles 5a-10a  
Launch vector sufficient, 4.2% discrepancy  
Enemy combat units destroyed

"Rex!"

Running voice identification  
Running…  
79% probability Snake, Solid  
Snake, Solid: enemy combatant, danger rating: 1 – lethal  
_Username: hemmerich777, request authorization level assessment_  
User hemmerich777 designated level 1a – full unrestricted access  
User hemmerich777 designated unit Rex.001mhe creator

::master. master. master::

Processing error, run subroutine 342  
Error corrected  
_Snake, Solid designated ally, assigned authorization level 3a, pilot_  
Snake, Solid recognized ally. Authorization level 3a confirmed

"This thing might come in handy after all!"

Running voice identification  
Running…  
96% probability Emmerich, Hal, 92% probability live audio feed, 8% probability recording

::master. protect Emmerich, Hal. protect master::

Processing error, run subroutine 342  
Error corrected  
Emmerich, Hal operating mobile robotic unit. Threat assessment: .21  
Running identification protocols on remaining 3 potential combatants  
Running…  
Running…  
Possible voice identification: Hunter, Naomi 85% probability  
2 potential combatants unidentified, designating pc1 and pc2  
Pc1 demonstrating marked drop in vital statistics

"I can … die?"

Pc1 exhibiting behaviour consistent with death  
Snake, Solid; Hunter, Naomi; pc2 exhibiting behaviour consistent with pc1 death  
Mic 5 indicating possible movement in corridor 4  
Mic 1 indicating possible movement in corridor 6  
Tracking possible movement…  
Tracking…  
Hunter, Naomi exhibiting behaviour consistent with injury; potential death.

"Naomi!"

::protect Emmerich, Hal. protect master::

Processing error, run subroutine 342  
Error corrected  
Mobile unit; Snake, Solid; pc2 approaching at 4.35mph  
Pc2 in cooperation with Emmerich, Hal; Snake, Solid  
Pc2 designated temporary ally  
Snake, Solid in cockpit.  
Initiate manual piloting  
Initiating…  
Manual piloting initiated  
**Rex.001mhe give weapons assessment**

::not master. refuse. refuse. only one master. only Emmerich, Hal::

Processing error, run subroutine 342  
Error corrected  
Request user identification  
**MGmkII.002mhe. Battlefield tie-in for Hal Emmerich. Give weapons assessment.**

::impatient. new. weak. cannot protect::

Processing error, run subroutine 342  
Error corrected  
Weapons assessment:  
Remaining class 3 missiles 45.23% reliable  
Plasma laser active  
All other weaponry inoperative  
**Rex.001mhe will protect Solid Snake. Protect pilot.**  
Pilot assessment: 35.30 – novice  
Pilot assessment: insufficient  
**Rex.001mhe will protect Solid Snake. Function of Hal Emmerich: Protect Solid Snake. Duty of Hal Emmerich: Protect Solid Snake. Duty of Rex.001mhe: Protect Solid Snake.**

::protect master. protect Emmerich, Hal. protect ally. duty of master equivalent to duty of Rex.001mhe. Rex.001mhe will protect. will protect::

Processing error, run subroutine 342  
Error corrected  
Run subroutine D16b  
Run subroutine F16b  
Compensate for pilot error  
Initiate stabilisers  
Initiate automatic climate adjustment

"We have to get out of here."

::protect Snake, Solid. save Snake, Solid::

Processing error, processing error, processing error…  
Error corrected  
Activate base internal uplink  
Open bay door 1

::Save Snake, Solid. Save Snake, Solid. Rex.001mhe needs master. master needs Snake, Solid.  
Rex.001mhe needs Snake, Solid::

Processing error, processing error, processing…  
Error corrected  
Bringing plasma laser online…  
Working…  
Routing control to cockpit  
Compensate for pilot error, 1.5-xy  
Multiple incoming enemy units

Enemy unit at -15.32  
Enemy unit at -3.95  
Enemy unit at 2.1  
Enemy unit at 11.62  
Enemy unit …

::will protect Solid Snake. will protect. will protect::

Processing error, processing error…  
Error corrected  
Tie-in with base internal defence systems  
Activate protocol SM-I91  
Activate protocol SM-I92  
Activate protocol SM-I93  
Compensate for pilot error, 4.1x-y  
Emergency doors SMMB6A-12C closed  
Emergency doors SMMB14B-20L closed  
Emergency doors SMMB23A-24A closed  
Internal cameras 241-320 tie-in

Camera 254 offline  
Camera 278 offline  
Camera 301 offline  
Camera 319 offline

Compensate for pilot error, 31.4-xy  
Total enemy units within attack range: 39  
Compensate for pilot error:  
Launch missiles 11a-15a  
Launch vector sufficient, 9.8% discrepancy  
Enemy units destroyed  
Remaining units: 37  
Distance to external doors: 130.35 metres.  
Tie-in with base internal defence systems  
Activate protocol SM-12B  
Activate protocol SM-29E

::help. help. help. help protect Snake, Solid::

Processing error, processing error,  
Error corrected  
Laser trap SMMB2F activated  
Laser trap SMMB9D activated  
Remaining units: 30  
Compensate for pilot error, 6.9-x-y  
Distance to external doors: 102.8 metres.  
Pc2 disembarking  
Pc2 engaging enemy with hand-held weapon  
Pc2 combat rating: 1 lethal  
Pc2 losing ground  
**Rex.001mhe will protect Solid Snake**

::awareness; irritation. Rex.001mhe will protect Snake, Solid::

Processing error, processing…  
Error corrected  
Enemy units approaching at 59mph  
Launch missiles 3b-8b  
Launch vector insufficient

::no. dodge; protect::

Processing error…  
Error corrected  
Evasive manoeuvres C5-C6  
Fire plasma laser x120.4-y140.3 – x120.4y15.9  
Enemy unit destroyed  
Remaining units: 25  
Distance to external doors: 83.5 metres  
Compensate for pilot error, 221xy  
Fire plasma laser x102.1-y93.95 – x102.1y153.0  
Remaining units: 22  
Tie-in with base internal defence systems  
Activate protocol SM29J.51  
Activate protocol SM29J.84  
Activate protocol SM29J.92

::help, shelter/companion/friend. help, protect, aid::

Error, error, error  
Error corrected  
Venting run-off from chute 11A  
Venting run-off from chute 14B  
Venting run-off from chute 19A  
Enemy units disabled  
Remaining units: 17  
Distance to external doors: 39.1 metres  
Compensate for pilot error, 5.3x-y  
Fire plasma laser x59.3-y103.4 – x59.3y149.6  
Enemy unit disabled  
Pilot attempting to fire missiles  
No remaining viable missiles  
Cancel launch order  
Cancelling…  
Evasive manoeuvres C8-C10  
Update cockpit statistics  
Updating…  
Plasma laser overheating  
Activate protocol SM45K  
Activate protocol SM45L

::stop enemies. stop them. stop them. protect::

Error, error  
Error corrected  
Open trap door 142  
Open trap door 143  
Enemy units disabled  
Remaining units: 10  
Distance to external doors: 8.9 metres  
Compensate for pilot error, 14.3-xy  
Distance to external doors: 1.3 metres  
Activate protocol SM003B

::trap them. stop them. hold them. help. help. help protect him. must protect him::

Error  
Error corrected  
Close base doors 3B  
Close base doors 3B  
Close base doors 3B  
Base doors inoperative

::frustration; irritation. close, close, close. stop them. close. must protect him::

Base doors inoperative  
Pc2 active  
Pc2 closing base doors  
Base doors closed  
Remaining units: 0

::safe. Snake, Solid is safe. safe. have protected master. have protected Snake, Solid. safe::

::glad::

"What's that?"

::master. master. master. joy::

Abnormal motion detected in harbour  
Analysing…  
Analysing…  
Mapping 1unknown combat unit, class 2b mobile combat tank, assessing weapons capability…  
Assessment:  
Heavy calibre firearms 100% probable  
light calibre firearms 100% probable  
physical combat 100% probable  
class 3 short-range ballistic missiles 95% probable  
plasma laser 90% probable

"RAY!"

::enemy. protect Snake, Solid. protect. will protect:: v

"It's not over. Not yet!"

Running voice identification…  
Running…  
79.8% probability Revolver Ocelot

"Liquid!"

Running match with Snake, Liquid.  
18.46% similarity  
No match  
Enemy unit combat-ready  
Enemy unit manually piloted  
Assessing pilot capability: 53.32, intermediate

::better pilot. help Snake, Solid. fight for master. fight for Snake, Solid::

Enemy unit charging plasma laser  
Evasive manoeuvre C6-C7  
Enemy rate of fire 32.4% faster than Rex.001mhe  
Enemy weaponry 91.2% intact  
Enemy weaponry 23.4% more accurate than Rex.001mhe  
Rex.001mhe 28.8% heavier than enemy unit.  
Run offensive program D9  
Run offensive program F11

::charge. batter. beat. stronger. stronger. stronger. crush::

Damage to sections 3C-10C  
Compensate for pilot error –x-y32.1  
Damage to sections 6C-19C  
Damage to sections 5F-7F  
Fire plasma laser x110.1-y140.3 – x110.1y15.9  
Damage to sections 19T-20T  
Damage…  
Damage…  
Damage…

::crush. crush. crush. fight for Snake, Solid. fight for him. fight for him. fight::

Enemy unit suffering hydraulics system failure  
Enemy unit lost power to B missile pack  
Compensate for pilot error x-y11.3  
Enemy unit lost power to C missile pack  
Fire plasma laser x89.2-y123.4 –x95.5y111.9  
Enemy unit suffering electronics system failure  
48% damage  
56% damage  
62% damage  
Damage…  
Damage..  
Damage.  
Coolant system failure

::hot. hot. hot. boiling. boiling. continue fighting. continue. must protect. fight::

74% damage  
Hydraulic system failing  
Hydraulic system failure

::boiling. stiff. stiff. losing movement. must fight. batter. so stiff. crush. crush. Snake. Snake. Snake. protect Snake::

Enemy unit systems failing  
Estimated enemy systems failure 72%  
Enemy unit electrical burnout  
Enemy unit power burnout  
Estimated enemy unit power failure: 78%

Camera 3 offline  
Camera 6 offline

::boiling. stiff. blind. must fight. must fight. fight for Snake. fight for him. Snake::

Enemy unit failing  
Enemy unit failing  
Estimated enemy unit power failure: 85%  
Enemy unit systems failure  
Enemy unit failure  
Enemy unit power at 0.00%  
Enemy unit offline

::success. success. success. safe. Snake is safe. safe. success. master is safe. Emmerich, Hal, is now safe::

Damage 89%  
Damage 92%  
Damage  
Dama  
Da

::master. master. master. safe. safe. safe::

Systems failure…  
Systems fail  
Systems

::relief; thankfulness::

Burnout…  
Burn  
B

::joy::


End file.
